<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>成為相葉桑戀人的方法 by 5x20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078641">成為相葉桑戀人的方法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20'>5x20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>彆扭N和直球A的愛情故事，單箭頭轉雙箭頭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 只是喜歡你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這是一篇翻譯文，原作太太好像已經退坑了，沒有回我的授權申請_(:з)∠)_ 如有不妥會刪去的！<br/>此篇為系列文的第一部，目前已翻譯完成正在進行重新校對。感謝豆芽幫我捉蟲！<br/>發上來僅作為存檔以方便大家直接下載</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>N side</h2>
<p>一直一直藏在心中的感情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>為了今後也能待在你的身旁，而緊鎖在心底的感情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>明明本應是完全不準備告訴你的……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>每當你對著我笑的時候，都想要獨佔這如同太陽般的笑容。</p>
<p>想要大喊出「我喜歡你！」啊……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A「Ni~no醬————！早上好—！」</p>
<p>N「好痛！你給我控制一下力度啊笨蛋！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一如既往的休息室。</p>
<p>被一大早就精神滿滿的相葉醬一下子緊緊摟住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A「抱歉抱歉，因為好久沒見了嘛，太開心了！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>相葉桑笑著說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>啊~……是我最喜歡的笑容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被緊緊摟住的時候淡淡地聞到了相葉桑身上很溫柔的味道，一早開始就心跳不斷加速。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>N「……也沒有很久不見吧。3天前的收錄不就是一起的嘛。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我一邊平復著加快了的心跳，一邊裝作很平靜地回答道。</p>
<p>雖然我真的僅僅是三天沒見心裡就感到非常寂寞……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>對於今天能見面過於高興，而比往常更早地來到了休息室……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但這種事怎麼可能說出口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A「真是個冷淡的人啊~nino醬你！」</p>
<p>相葉桑鼓起臉頰，氣呼呼地說道。</p>
<p>……露出了一副多麼可愛的表情啊！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>N「30多歲的大叔就不要鼓起臉頰了啦。」</p>
<p>A「雖然30多歲了但我還不是大叔——！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>每一句回話都很笨蛋這點真是可愛得讓人受不了，會這樣想的我看來被相葉醬吃得死死的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S「早上好——誒？相葉君今天真早啊！」</p>
<p>A「啊！翔醬~！Nino他超冷淡的~！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一直都最捧場的翔桑帶著清爽的笑容來搭話的時候，</p>
<p>相葉桑就說著“我很冷淡”來向翔桑撒嬌。</p>
<p>看到他被摸頭安慰的樣子，我胸口有點悶悶的。</p>
<p>雖然自喜歡上相葉桑已經過了很多年，但是一開始的時候並不會像這樣吃醋嫉妒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我們嵐是出了名的關係好，平時身體接觸就很多。</p>
<p>胡鬧著抱上去，親親臉蛋什麼的，也都是司空見慣的事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是，最近只是看到其他門把和相葉桑親近地聊著天，我心裡就鬱鬱不快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>M「早上好。相葉醬一早就好吵啊。」</p>
<p>O「早上好~。哦，相葉醬今天也很可愛呢—。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你看，被所有門把搭話的相葉桑。</p>
<p>看到他和松潤還有利達開心聊著天的樣子，我胸口再次開始躁動起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S「Nino今天也很早呢。難道是兩個人一起來的？」</p>
<p>N「早上好，翔桑。那怎麼可能啦。」</p>
<p>S「啊哈哈哈哈！Nino心情很差呢！不好意思啦，只是開個玩笑嘛。</p>
<p>不過既然露出這種不開心MAX的表情，明明對相葉君再溫柔點不就好了嘛。」</p>
<p>N「他很煩。」</p>
<p>S「他可是正說著“最近nino好冷淡~”，跟其他門把撒嬌哦？」</p>
<p>N「……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>翔桑知道我的這份感情。</p>
<p>對於相葉桑的心情日漸強烈，實在承受不住了的我向翔桑坦白一切。</p>
<p>並不是想要他給我應援而說出來的。</p>
<p>只是，我有些害怕再不將這份被塞滿了的心情稍微放出一些的話，就會忍不住把它傳達給相葉桑的自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>翔桑雖然驚訝地愣住了一會兒，但還是好好聽我說完了話。</p>
<p>沒有被否認，這是最讓我開心的了，而且第一次將對於相葉桑的這份感情說出口讓我心裡輕鬆了很多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但這只是一時的。</p>
<p>本應輕鬆了的心又馬上被對於相葉桑的感情裝滿了，沉重地壓在我身上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S「真不坦率啊~Nino你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這是沒辦法的啊，翔桑。</p>
<p>不那樣嚴厲拒絕的話，我的心會撐不住的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被緊緊抱住的時候，如果反身回抱住他會怎樣？</p>
<p>會就這樣說出來的哦。</p>
<p>說出「喜歡你」……</p>
<p>被門把，而且還是個男人告白什麼的，無論相葉桑有多溫柔都絕對會被嚇跑的。</p>
<p>只有再也看不到那如太陽般的微笑這件事，我是絕對不會讓它發生的……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看著沉默的我，翔桑呼地歎了口氣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S「說真的，相葉君看起來很寂寞哦？」</p>
<p>N「欸？」</p>
<p>S「最近，你都沒和相葉君對上過眼神對吧。在不知道nino心情的相葉君看來，</p>
<p>不覺得他會認為nino在生氣也是沒辦法的事嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>騙人的吧……</p>
<p>我，原來看起來是那樣的嗎？</p>
<p>我自以為是在儘量保持平常心，用跟往常一樣的態度在面對他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S「明明以前不管在哪裡都會打情罵俏的，而現在甚至連身體接觸都躲開了。相葉君真可憐——。」</p>
<p>N「這種事情……」</p>
<p>才沒有呢</p>
<p>我說不出口。</p>
<p>確實，我在躲他。</p>
<p>因為我沒法拿捏好那個能讓自己保持理智的距離感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S「我懂nino的心情哦。但是，像這樣nino和相葉君都非常難過的樣子，我看不下去了啦。」</p>
<p>N「翔桑……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嵐桑，請準備上場了！」</p>
<p>「「「「好的」」」」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A「Nino——！你在發什麼愣啦！走吧？」</p>
<p>相葉桑笑著向我伸出手。</p>
<p>明明剛才還鼓起臉在鬧彆扭，現在又向我露出了最溫柔的笑容……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>N「我才沒有在發呆啦」</p>
<p>我的臉沒有變得通紅吧？</p>
<p>再次儘量無視那加速的心跳，回握住了伸出的那只手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A「nino，你的手超級暖和誒！fufu，很困嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>才不是啦，因為心跳加速所以才全身變得很熱啦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>N「……睡眠不足啦。待會兒休息的時候你膝蓋借我下。我要睡覺。」</p>
<p>A「真—是拿你沒辦法啊，借你躺啦！所以可別在收錄中睡著哦！」</p>
<p>N「才不會睡啦笨蛋！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>久違地觸碰到了相葉桑的手，一種與剛才不同的疼痛揪住了我的心。</p>
<p>比我的要大一些、很有男子氣概的手。</p>
<p>果然還是最喜歡了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果回到那個無所顧忌、一起玩鬧的時候就好了……</p>
<p>這份無法傳達的感情，好想讓它消失。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>呐，相葉桑。</p>
<p>我該怎麼辦才好啊……</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>A side</h2>
<p>最近，nino好冷淡。</p>
<p>而且沒什麼精神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天久違地成功早起了，說不定我會是第一個到休息室的！</p>
<p>這樣想著，發現nino已經到了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino今天也起早了嗎？！</p>
<p>玩著遊戲的貓背好可愛，緊緊抱過去後他生氣地把我推開了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果是以前的話，會一邊抱怨著，一邊就那樣靠在我身上繼續玩遊戲的……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這麼說起來，最近也沒來我家玩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>是我做了什麼惹他生氣了嗎……？</p>
<p>還是說，他有什麼煩惱嗎？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自打Jr.的時候起就和nino關係最好，兩個人一直在一起。</p>
<p>雖然嘴上不饒人，而且有時候態度會有點粗魯，但其實nino是一個比誰都要擔心他人、很溫柔的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>這就是現在人們所說的傲嬌？</p>
<p>將這本色演繹的nino真是個讓人討厭不起來的可愛的傢夥啊。</p>
<p>我把nino當作自己的摯友，我想對於nino來說我應該也是。</p>
<p>如果有什麼煩惱的話，想要幫你出一份力啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不過，這可是傲嬌的nino醬。</p>
<p>就算問了也不會坦率告訴我的吧~我這麼想著，發現他似乎正在角落裡和翔醬聊著些什麼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>對於垂著頭的nino，翔桑正溫柔地和他說著話。</p>
<p>是不是在找翔醬商量啊……？</p>
<p>明明也可以來依靠我的……雖然，翔醬比起我是要更可靠一點！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我好寂寞啊，nino。</p>
<p>真想再次回到胡鬧著、一起玩耍的那個時候的樣子啊。</p>
<p>想著這種事情的我可能也還是個小孩子吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不來找我商量的話我也沒辦法。</p>
<p>總不可能強行去問他嘛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>既然這樣的話，為了能讓nino稍微打起一點精神，我就一直保持著笑容吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A「Nino！你在發什麼愣啦！走吧？」</p>
<p>我伸出手後，nino雖然嘴上罵罵咧咧的，卻還是握住了我的手。</p>
<p>看到這樣的nino，我鬆了一口氣。</p>
<p>溫暖而可愛的手。</p>
<p>Nino的臉有些泛紅，垂著頭跟著我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fufu，太好了，我還在想要是手被揮開了該怎麼辦呢。</p>
<p>Nino的這種地方好可愛啊~！</p>
<p>雖然並不覺得女孩子的傲嬌表現可愛，但是卻忍不住覺得這樣的nino很可愛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>工作結束後，好想久違地去喝幾杯啊。</p>
<p>去邀請nino來我家吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想到這裡我笑了起來，nino雖然有些不解，但也馬上回給了我一個笑容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>果然還是有點不太精神，</p>
<p>但我最喜歡可愛的nino的笑容了哦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 好想觸碰你。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>N side</h2><p>收錄如往常一樣順利進行著。</p><p>開始拍攝後，我就也能和相葉桑鬧在一起。</p><p> </p><p>不，這正是因為在進行收錄，吧。</p><p>對於最近因為過於在意而無法觸碰到的相葉桑，好想碰碰他，即使只有一下也好。</p><p> </p><p>雖然注意到翔桑正以溫暖的眼神看向這裡，但我並不在意。</p><p>……別看著這邊一臉欣慰的樣子啊溜肩。</p><p> </p><p>休息的時候，相葉桑一隻手裡拿著杯咖啡走了過來。</p><p> </p><p>A「辛苦了~！睡眠不足沒事吧？」</p><p>“給”，說著將咖啡遞給了我。</p><p>真溫柔啊……對於這種小事都會心跳加速的我，沒問題吧？</p><p>這不是跟個戀愛中的少女一樣嘛。</p><p> </p><p>N「謝謝……」</p><p> </p><p>他偷偷看著小聲嘟噥著的我。</p><p>A「Nino？怎麼了，狀態不好嗎？因為收錄超順利的，我還以為沒問題了……不要勉強自己哦？」</p><p>N「………！！」</p><p> </p><p>臉離得好近。</p><p>被這樣直直地盯著，我一瞬間停止了思考。</p><p> </p><p>突然身體感受到了一陣溫暖，發現相葉桑摟住了我的肩，讓我的頭靠了過去。</p><p> </p><p>A「剛剛不是說過的嗎？還有點時間，快點睡吧。」</p><p> </p><p>好溫暖。</p><p>是相葉桑的香味，身上暖暖的好舒服。</p><p>雖然很開心能這麼溫柔地對待我，但我好難受啊。</p><p> </p><p>因為要說開口說話我可能會忍不住哭出來，所以就這樣一言不發地靠在相葉桑身上。</p><p>我，可能脆弱了好多。</p><p>這樣坦率的我，會被覺得噁心嗎？</p><p>A「反正你肯定又通宵玩遊戲了對吧~。」</p><p> </p><p>……哈？？</p><p> </p><p>都不知道別人的心思……！</p><p> </p><p>N「才不是啦，愛八嘎！」</p><p>A「愛八嘎！？Nino醬好過分哦？！」</p><p>N「你好吵啊，我說愛八嘎就是愛八嘎啦。閉上嘴乖乖把肩膀借我就好了。」</p><p>A「嗚哇~真不可愛！快點給我午睡啦。」</p><p>N「不就是你在打擾我睡覺嘛！」</p><p> </p><p>周圍的門把和工作人員都笑看著我們大聲鬥嘴的樣子。</p><p>久違地鬧在一起，一起歡笑過後，比以往更期待後半部分的收錄了。</p><p>對了，這就是我們倆間平時的關係啊。</p><p>既是關係很好的門把，也是摯友。</p><p>只是能待在相葉桑的身邊這點就已經非常幸福了啊。</p><p>不能再奢望更多。</p><p> </p><p>收錄全部結束後，大家正準備各回各家。</p><p>翔桑和潤君好像還有工作。</p><p>嵐桑都很忙哦，真的。</p><p> </p><p>我今天到這兒就結束了。</p><p>考慮了很多事情，感覺都累了。</p><p>雖然其實心裡是想去喝兩杯，但去邀請別人什麼的也很麻煩。</p><p>還是趕緊回家吧。</p><p> </p><p>A「Nino！辛苦了~！呐，待會兒還有事嗎？」</p><p>N「……怎麼了？」</p><p>A「既然身體沒問題了的話，一起去喝兩杯吧！我們好久沒一起喝酒了。在家就能慢慢喝了嘛，要來我家嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>牙白。好開心。</p><p>最近我們倆都很忙，再加上我儘量避開了兩人獨處的狀況，所以這段時間都沒去過他家。</p><p>再次想起了剛剛休息時間觸碰到的那份溫暖。</p><p>今天想要再在相葉君的身邊待一會兒。</p><p>我肯定是有點累了。</p><p>既然我之前為了抑制住這份心情那麼努力了，那稍稍獎勵一下自己也沒問題的吧。</p><p> </p><p>A「……Nino醬？果然還是很累嗎？」</p><p>他有些垂頭喪氣看著我的樣子真可愛。</p><p> </p><p>N「不！沒事！……真是拿你沒辦法啊，那我就陪陪你吧。」</p><p>A「太好了~！好久沒和nino一起喝酒了~！」</p><p>N「fufu，別鬧了，快點走了啦。我有點餓了，先去買點什麼再回去吧。」</p><p> </p><p>相葉桑的表情一下子明亮了起來。</p><p> </p><p>A「嗯！酒也要買個夠！今晚不會讓你睡的哦nino醬~♪」</p><p> </p><p>……對每一個動作都心跳加速是要鬧哪樣！</p><p>那肯定只是個玩笑啦。</p><p> </p><p>N「……愛八嘎。」</p><p> </p><p>即使會很痛苦也沒關係。</p><p>能待在相葉桑身邊就已經是最大的幸福了哦。</p><p>今天想像以前一樣，跟個笨蛋似的盡情胡鬧。</p><p>本來是這樣的心情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>